The present invention relates to a portable outdoor toilet with advertising indicia and more particularly pertains to providing a place for one to relieve oneself in a seemingly pleasant environment.
The use of display devices is known in the prior art. More specifically, display devices heretofore devised and utilized for the purpose of advertising commercial products are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
By way of example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,803,738 to Weiss discloses an attachable advertising sign for an outdoor receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. 5,448,844 to Miller, Jrel. discloses an attachable display panel for a round receptacle. U.S. Pat. No. 4,831,671 to Harding discloses a construction for a portable toilet.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objective and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a portable outdoor toilet with advertising indicia for providing a place for one to relieve oneself in a seemingly pleasant environment.
In this respect, the portable outdoor toilet with advertising indicia according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of providing a place for one to relieve oneself in a seemingly pleasant environment.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved portable outdoor toilet with advertising indicia which can be used for providing a place for one to relieve themselves in a seemingly pleasant environment. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In the view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of display devices now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved portable outdoor toilet with advertising indicia. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved portable outdoor toilet with advertising indicia which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a platform having a generally circular configuration. The platform has a pair of centrally disposed apertures"" therethrough. The platform has a plurality of supports secured to a lower surface thereof. A base is positioned atop the platform. The base has a generally circular configuration. The base has a pair of centrally disposed apertures"" therethrough in alignment with the apertures of the platform. Fastening hardware extends between the apertures of the base and platform to facilitate securement. The base has a peripheral ring extending upwardly therefrom. The base has an inner ring extending upwardly therefrom interiorly of the peripheral ring. The inner ring has an upper end disposed above an upper end of the peripheral ring. A cylindrical tube is positioned atop the base. The cylindrical tube has an open upper end, an open lower end, and a cylindrical side wall therebetween. The open lower end is positioned on the platform between the peripheral ring and the inner ring. The cylindrical side wall has an opening therein. The opening has a door hingedly coupled thereto. A roof is positioned atop the open upper end of the cylindrical tube. The roof has a generally circular and arcuate configuration. The roof has at least one ventilation hole therethrough. The roof has a peripheral ring extending downwardly therefrom. The roof has an inner ring extending downwardly therefrom interiorly of the peripheral ring. The inner ring has a lower end disposed below a lower end of the peripheral ring. The roof is positioned atop the cylindrical tube with the open upper end received between the peripheral ring and the inner ring. A flexible sheet is adapted for being wrappedly disposed around the cylindrical side wall of the cylindrical tube. The sheet has an inner surface and an outer surface. The inner surface has an adhesive disposed thereon. The outer surface has indicia disposed thereon. The sheet has a lateral slit formed therein to accommodate the door of the cylindrical side wall.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present if invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable outdoor toilet with advertising indicia which has all the advantages of the prior art display devices and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable outdoor toilet with advertising indicia which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable outdoor toilet with advertising indicia which is of durable and reliable construction.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved portable outdoor toilet with advertising indicia which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such a portable outdoor toilet with advertising indicia economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved portable outdoor toilet with advertising indicia for providing a place for one to relieve oneself in a seemingly pleasant environment.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved portable outdoor toilet with advertising indicia including a platform having a generally circular configuration. A base is positioned atop the platform. The base has a generally circular configuration. A cylindrical tube is positioned atop the base. The cylindrical tube has an open upper end, an open lower end, and a cylindrical side wall therebetween. The open lower end is positioned on the platform. The cylindrical side wall has an opening therein. The opening has a door hingedly coupled thereto. A roof is positioned atop the open upper end of the cylindrical tube. The roof has a generally circular and arcuate configuration. A flexible sheet is adapted for being wrappedly disposed around the cylindrical side wall of the cylindrical tube. The sheet has an inner surface and an outer surface. The inner surface has an adhesive disposed thereon. The outer surface has indicia disposed thereon. The sheet has a lateral slit formed therein to accommodate the door of the cylindrical side wall.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.